1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable bed, more particularly to a multi-functional inflatable bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inflatable device, such as an inflatable pad, an inflatable bed or an inflatable chair, can be used in outdoor activities, such as camping.
A conventional inflatable bed merely serves as a bed. During outdoor use, in addition to an inflatable bed, electronic devices, for example, a clock, a radio and a flashlight, may be required. Therefore, it is desirable to design a multi-functional inflatable bed.